Kizim, Daughter of The Snake
by Miz.Trei
Summary: The adventures of a Spiky Rosie since she was 4 years. How she change her own destiny and how she rules... her world (and the other's, too). My own translation from my Kizim stories, written in spanish. Now publishing the second part . See inside!
1. A porcupine called Rose

**Richelle Mead** owns the characters. This idea is mine. My wonderful Beta _**Angel**_. made somo review to this earlier version.

_I'm not a english spoken_**. **So if you find mistakes of all kind, that's the reason. The original spanish versions are in my profile. Feel free to read them.

As some readers kind mention my english skills was worse than the dinosaurs extinction, I make a summary of what I write in spanish.

* * *

Rose is 4 years old, in the first 3 chap. so her english is very... bad written. (most likely, phonetics).**  
**

* * *

4 years.

She was 4 years old (near 5!) when she felt dumped , and didn't like that feeling.

There were more kids.

But they weren't dumped . Just...alone.

Discarded. Dumped. Yeah! And in this place were those sucke' , too; those with long teeth! and who like eating little gals... like her.

And mad Momma left Dous there just to be a snack for the sucke' Bad, bad momma!

Yep! Her momma dumped her there, with just a few useless things and... a her thing with a blue eye!.

Ah! She liked that one.

Momma's always wore it and she took it from her jacket, 'cause she liked it.

That thing (necklace said momma?) had some funny letters.

She knew some of those but didn't know how to make them sound as words.

The worst? She barely knew who she was. Yep.

DousMadi. Not Otai!.

Yeah!, like a plant. Not like her momma, whose name was Janin.

Janin, not an herb called DousMadi!

* * *

Among all the sucke' kids was a littlest gal with yellow hair and green eyes (her momma said the gal was blonde... when pointing at her. Why? Blonde meant sick or something? ´cause that littlest gal looks white sick).

She had a bro (from the same dada and mom, her Momma said?) who pushed and bothered his little sis (sis or sick? Why momma said those... funny words to her?), Wisa (or something), and was glued to another of those sucke' called Nata, or something like that .

For her very grown 4 -almost 5!- years (most kids were- barely!- 4 Not kids, just crying babies, according to Dous) it was obvious who they were, two silly little gals with daddies who treated the people like her momma as bulls#### (momma's get mad if she uses the b words, why?).

That's the way the sucke' treated momma -the one she had to grownup sitting- for which she dumped her there.

* * *

She ran into those little sucke' gals in a class (a place where the grownup hoarded little ones like Dous) to learn the letters, which interested her for the letters of the eye thing.

"Hiya! I'm Lis", greeted the yellow hair gal (blonde?), sitting next to her.

"Otai".

"Why it's otai?" The blonde hair gal hesitated.

"If it's 'ur name, u can use it . Now, shut up, otay? "

The little gal -Wisa?, no, Lis- began to whimper and Dous turned to her, annoyed.

" What's bad with you?" Lis smiled in her tears.

"What's 'ur name?".

"Dous".

"Oh! Dous like the flowers ones?" She opened her eyes wide.

"Yeah!, the one with tooth", and Lis smiled, but the other little girl, Nata, pulled Lis toward her.

"Lissa, don't talk to her! It's of those who we.. we... she's a rubish! "

* * *

There was a hard blow.

Dous had turned quickly and hit the gal Nata, who started screaming and crying ... and everyone, in chain.

"RoseMarie Hathaway! Go to the Principal's Office!" The teacher shouted, dragging her arm.

Auch! She was... full named by a teacher! Bad, Bad for her!

"Fascist pig!" Rose shouted, scratching her.

The teacher released her and slapped her, throwing her to the floor.

"We morois are first!" She shouted, losing control, seeing her so cold and hard, even after hitting her.

"I won't die for a sucke' like you who eats gals like me!"

The screams attracted a newly arrived guardian -Wanda was her name- and she saw the teacher with a nervous breakdown -on her first day of work?- and a little dhampir girl on the floor, with a bleeding nose and a look of hate so deep that it shocked her.

"Take her! I don't want to see her in my class anymore!"

"Gals sucke' !" she hissed (yes, hiss!), "want my blood fampi!"

"I'm not like you, I'm moroi, scum dhampir!"

"Fampi is a sucke', dumb and ugly fampi!"

* * *

The fury made the teacher's hands light up dangerously. Wanda froze.

The morois are first, but that little girl was innocent... even so, her programming of so many years did not let her react.

"Gwrach!" Dous yelled, making an instinctive gesture against the evil eye.

Another moroi came running.

Miss Karp, this time, a young teacher from a high school class.

One look was enough to understand.

A teacher had lost control... against a little girl.

Atypical, but not unlikely.

"I will take charge", she said to Wanda, lightly touching her hand, "I'm sure, this little girl needs to take a break, okay? Take Miss Sommers to the hospital wing to relax and send someone to her class", she smiled at Dous, "hi, I'm Sonja, what's your name?" she took her hand and stroked her face.

"Dous", she said with a little voice, quieter.

"Tell me what happened?"

"That ugly fampi pig hit me 'cause I hit the sucke´gal that said I... I..." she sniffs "I'm a rubbish and be dumped again" she barely whispered

"Did you... hit a Moroi girl because she said that...?"

"Momma dumped me for a fampi like that little gal and that other ugly gwrach" and this time? Was all fury.

"Is your mother... a guardian, Rose?"

"Yep, from anothe' ugly sucke'!"

"Is Fampir a moroi?"

"Fampi, Sucke'. yeah!".

"Ah... and gwrach? What language is that?"

"Witch... in Welsh."

"Welsh? Is your mom Welsh?"

"Nop! Momma's. Scotty!" open her eyes wild.

"Is there an Academy there?"

"Nope. I was with dumped kids once?" Rose doubted "a playdumped?".

"She's very brave, Rose", whispered Miss Karp, "all the guardians are, she didn't leave you, she left you with us, safe"

"She wants that sucke' and not me! she dumped me so they ate me! I'm not a snack! I'm going to sleep", she said.

"Do you have more classes?" Miss Karp hesitated.

"Nop? I wanna eat, they don't gimme food."

"Come on", Miss Karp laughed, "I'll take you to eat something"

"You cutie... momma has hair that cutie..."

"Yours Is cute too, Rose"


	2. Dada? I have a dada?

She took her to a cafeteria -where the guardians and some moroi ate, together- and sat her at a table, with two guardians and a moroi.

"Doc, Miss Corinna lost her temper with Rose, can you go and see her nasty... bump while we keep an eye on Rose I get her something to eat?"

"That little girl is a hurricane of energy" muttered the guard, getting up and going with Miss Karp, "did she hit her?"

"Yes. Because Rose hit a moroi girl"

"What was it this time?"

"This time?".

"One week, Sonja, and they've already kicked her out of all classes... if her mother doesn't answer the calls..."

"Guardian", said Miss Karp, sighing sadly.

Yes. One that was very young, maybe 24 or 25 years... but I don't doubt she is lethal, it was her only way of looking at her daughter...".

"It's hard, being an active mother and guardian", Miss Karp agreed, "one day, Rose will understand"

"Hope this day coming soon!"

* * *

Many sweets and finger sandwiches later, the other guardian at the table -Captain Alberta Petrova herself- took her to her office, where she installed her in a chair, with papers and pencils.

With the corner of her eye, she noticed how Rose wrote down letters and struggled to read them... wasn't that the class she was thrown out of?

A while later, the Captain left and Rose got up.

She saw a door ajar and entered to see what's over there.

Papers. Momma have 'em all over, she sighs.

She saw that there were letters everywhere and began to join them... and found herself!.

"R.O.S.E ... it's me!" And continued joining letters.

Under her rough and wild appearance, she had a prodigious memory and a very superior intelligence .

"J.A.N.I ... momma?", and continued, more curious. "Was...a M.A.Z.U?".

Rose had met directly with her registration form, where it was necessary to register the father's info like element or medical conditions.

"What is an Iba Mazu?", And continued reading. "FATHE? I have a dada? Earth... ment? my dada is sucke' fampi!"

She heard a noise outside and put the folder into her clothes.

It was all 'bout her, right? It was her by right.

She went out and sat on the chair.

Now it was worth staying.

She had found out more in a little while than in all her short and turbulent life.

* * *

It took a whole week to decrypt the file.

There were things she didn't understand, but the general things -like her description or her momma's- that she understood them.

Iba Mazu was from somewhere called Turka?.

An Earth ment sucke'! Eh... Fampi.

Dark eyes and dark hair. There was even a picture!

A young man looked at the camera as if threatening it.

His eyes were dark and deep, his hair shone in the light.

Dous identified those dark eyes and hair on her own face.

Also there was a long contact number.

A number from dada Wow!

Now Dous can call dada!

* * *

Then she remembered that outside -on the way to the dumper - she saw some paid phones at the gas station.

It was a long way for a little gal of 4 years, but going out during the day, she could come and go, right?

So she took the money from her piggy, the paper with numbers and a coat and went out at dawn.

She was so tiny that they didn't see her and nobody noticed her.

She walked for what she believed were hours, with her short legs.

She was nibbling on some things she took with her, in anticipation of a long journey.

The gas station was an almost desolate place.

She took a chair and dragged it to the only pay phone in operation.

"Now... How I can ring in it?" Dous looked the paid phone and the paper but can't work this way, right?

Just looking at it?

"Are you lost, dolly?", A patrolman saw her from the road and approached her, from his vehicle.

"Calling Dada... help?", And moved her eyelashes quickly.

"Give me that number, what is this!", He was surprised to see its length, "where do you intend to call him?"

"Tuka?"

"Turkey?".

"Yep".

The patrolman took her to his precinct, where they were going to call him directly, since Dous refused to say anything else.

They could take her to Children's Services, but they didn't even know her name.

It was easier for the system to call Turkey.

Or... so they said.

* * *

"Mazur," said a deep, deep voice.

"Mr. Mazur, this is The Montana Police in, USA. A little girl says she is your daughter, she had your name and phone number on a piece of paper"

"Daughter? Did she say she was my daughter? Pass me with her, please"

"Is she your daughter or not?"

"It depends on who the mother is. Please, give me to her, I will know immediately"

They handed Rose the phone, who looked at it doubtfully.

"Iba Mazu? I am Dous Jataway, Jani Jataway is my momma. Paped says you're my dada"

"What paper?".

"Finskition?"

"Inscription? Registration? Where are you, now, little girl?"

"Mountain?" She hesitated and the patrolman corrected her in murmurs "Montana?"

"How old are you?".

"4!". She even rise her little hand and show -proudly- 4 little fingers. "Almost 5!" important to clarify, right?

"Well, my Lovely One, pass me to the kind policeman, okay?" Rose handed the phone to the men. "It'a a Match. Janine never told me, but I know very well who she is. I'm going to call her and tell her to call you back. I am out of the State, if not, I would go there right now. Stay with her, please. Janine will not delay calling you"


	3. The Very Heart of a Snake

Mazur -Ibrahim Mazur, was his name- called Captain Croft -at Moroi Court- and demanded the number of Janine, whom he would call immediately.

Oh, and she'd hear of him!

"Hathaway speaking",replied a voice he knew very well.

"My dear Janie, why does our Rose, if I understood her well, call me from a telephone in The Montana Police and is looking for me? I am a little far from Montana, but would fly there in no time" he smiled sinisterly.

"What!".

"The Montana Police called me. They found her at a gas station, trying to call me. She had my name and number written on paper... well?

"That can not be!".

"Do we bet? Call them. I'll win, anyway."

* * *

Janine marked St. Vladimir in Montana, shaking with fury.

"I need to speak urgently with my daughter, RoseMarie Hathaway," she ordered.

They transferred her to the guard of the dhampir dorms, who went to look for her... but obviously did not find her.

She was redirected to Captain Petrova, furious as a volcano.

"Why my daughter is with The Montana Police and has confidential information with her!" She shouted, "they called her father to Turkey!"

* * *

The Captain sent two guardians to look for Rose, who was in the Precinct, eating chocolate and drinking milk.

She frowned when she saw the guardians.

"Nope", she said, and continued eating. "Dada coming?"

"He's out of state, beautiful" the policeman told him.

" I wait. All they are bad. No food, no sleepy. I don't want them"

"Her mother left her at our school" said one of the guardians, showing the documents,"it's a private boarding School. We are part of the security team"

"Nope. Bad momma dumped me there with little bad kids and no food. not going"

They called Mazur again, who convinced her with the promise to visit her, since the wait would be very long. But it would go and it was a promise.

In the end, Rose accepted, but in a very bad way.

* * *

The conversation between Ibrahim and Janine was not very pleasant.

There were recriminations on both sides and many shouts.

She didn't want him to be near their daughter, but nothing could do.

He knew about her... and threatened her not to even try to get her out of the Academy.

And Ibrahim would go to fulfill his promise with his Kizim... as soon as he cleared his agenda.

The call caught him in Russia, in negotiations with the fearsome Bratvia.

* * *

Dous went from rebel to heroine.

She had left and returned alive!

And she had discovered that she had a dada and it was fampi!

she wouldn't trust them... maybe... now... or ever.

Other kids have fampi' dads that dumped them, too... Or so they said.

* * *

Finally, the call she expected came.

"Kiz" he said with his deep voice and funny accent "I'll fly to the Montana airport nex sunday to see you, Ok?"

Yai! Dada was coming for her!

Otai... He said... he flies like a bat (fampi) to an ... Aeput? (so... what's an Aeput?), in mountain... ? (Montana?)

* * *

Capitan Petrova kindly explained to her that yes, there's an Airport (Aeput?) in Montana.

It would take hours to go walking!

So She left at dawn, dressed as warm as a polar bear, with her unicorn backpack (she was 4 years old! Why is it weird?) And wearing her best dress... yes. Dress so what?.

A little girl of 4 years, walking alone on the road, dressed likes to go to a children's party, should attract attention, right?.

Well That exactly happens.

A patrolwoman -this time- found her and she seemed to wait for her.

Patrol people were kind to her... once.

* * *

" Aeput?, Dada flies in Aeput, today!"

"So your dad arrived today, beautiful?" The young patrolwoman said, "what about your mom?"

"Not here."

"Oh, and your babysitter?"

"Nope... Aeput?, Flying dada?" She insisted.

Adults never understand anything!

"Are we going to the Precinct and waiting for him there?"

"No! Aeput dada Now!" And she kicked the ground decisively, then continued walking.

The young patrolwoman took her hand and led her to her patrol car.

"I take you, what's your name, beautiful?"

"Dous, you?"

"Jeanny".

Rose settled into the seat and curled up, but watched the young policewoman like a kitten.

Could it be that she didn't take her with dada, after all.

* * *

But Indeed, they arrived at the airport.

Rose stretched, hand ironed her clothes and smiled at Jeanny, trying to open the door.

"Are we going for your dad? What's his name? Let's go get him, okay?"

"Iba Mazu", took out a paper and looked at it, frustrated, finally showed it to Jeanny.

"Ibrahim Mazur?", Rose approved with a big smile, "let's ask! Yes?" And approached the counter. "We are looking for Mr. Ibrahim Mazur. His young daughter is waiting for him".

The agent typed in a computer and looked up.

"There was only one Ibrahim Mazur and he will arrive in a private jet". He looked at Dous and smiled.

"His jet will be here in less than an hour, beautiful".

"Otai," and Rose sat on the floor, curling up, in front of everyone's eyes.

She was very sleepy but needed to resist her want of... sleep.

"Jet?" The policewoman hesitated, lowering her voice

"Yes. He's the only Mazur arriving today... is something... extrange, right? That his daughter's is right here and no one else? "

"She had his name on paper and she knew he was coming today" she whispered.

A call warned the counter man that the Mazur jet had landed... with a contingent of people and amazing amount of luggage.

Rose lifted her head and stretched, to stand up.

"Dada arrive?" She stood on tiptoe and looked at the counter man.

"He's in the VIP, you can take her, officer," he smiled, "surely Miss Mazur is eager to see him"

Rose ran as the VIP door opened and swept her eyes around for a second.

There was her dada Fampi!. No doubt there.

Tad!" She shouted and ran towards him at the same time.

A surprised Ibrahim Mazur took her when she jumped into his arms and curled into it.

Ibrahim knew immediately.

His miniature Janine, but with his eyes and hair, her air of spices and wild herbs.

Someone who could love him for what he was... like Janine could once love him.

So he hugged her tightly and he would never let her go again.


	4. Kizim II: The new life of a turkish Rose

I named a few books and movies that were launched nowadays, but for the sake of the story, where in this timeline.

Here start the Second Part: **Zmeyette attacks again!  
**

* * *

Once Ibrahim and Janine could make... enough amends in their relationship (yep! Or so they called the continuous ups and downs!), they reached an agreement about Rose.

He would be the responsible parent, after correcting Rose's documents in a legal way (means... became a Dada! Legally speaking, of course)

He even promised Janine that Rose wouldn't have free will so she would go to School... whenever Ibrahim traveled and Janine accepted.

* * *

7 year come and gone.

7 years in which Janine -now without the difficult motherhood of her wee spiky Rose- had worked her ass to become the only one female (alive, if you count Galina... a new and letal russian strigoi) with a BM7 rank.

7 years in which Dada Iba (now Baba Iba, turc for Rose's Dada) took her on his travels around the world.

7 years that Rose went to different Schools all over, from a posh English One -for humans, mind you- to a russian Academy for fampirs and dhampirs alike.

Rose was 7 when her Baba put her in St Basil, in Siberia, for her to end (finally!) Primary Education (so important those days!).

He was working in his (ejem) business in Russia and -together with Janine- thought St Basil was the best choice for her. So he will be closed, in case of... (Rose was thrown out of the School, again. You hush)

* * *

Rose was a solar girl. Loves the sun so much and the heat that came with.

So her dad took her to St Basil in spring (not in fall, as usual) and Rose simply loved the weather, the place.. .and the people there. More dhampirs than fampirs (morois, ok?) yai!

Her bestest friend of all world was called Viktoria. Well, Vika for you.

Vika was a year her junior. But they look more like siblings or close relatives than just soul friends.

And she had... an older brother of 14 years -already in Secondary School- called Dimitri.

And Mitya (as Rose called him) was her Prince Charming. (Yep! Not siblings, right. Good for Romitri! As Rose called themselves in private)

* * *

Rose was still 10 years when Ibrahim was needed in moroi Court.

Business... of course?. In XMas!. And Rose didn't want to stay in the frozen Siberia in XMas!.

But Rose didn't go back to America since this day she went to an Aiput. To that airport in Montana, of course.

According to herself. Court was full of vipers, being the Moroi Queeny the most.

And someone needed to avoid that the Queen B#### (again the B words!) became the evil stepmother.

She has a mom, thanks. And a pretty one, too.

And the perfect choice to become the wife of his Baba, of course! (as they continue with their... ups and downs... all was possible!)

* * *

And, for Ibrahim (Abe) Mazur, leaving her Kizim alone was not a good idea. Nop.

His Kiz was smart and cunning. Her memory was an infinity TB memory stick.

She could hack her way to Baba's cell phone or banking data anytime, if she wants to do it.

Sometimes, he discovers himself commenting about his job to her.

Just to relate, you know?.

But Abe' Kiz always surprised him with ideas... and the most were... totally brilliant or plain useful.

She was -truly- his heir. And the morois would learn about... sooner than later.

* * *

"So... I'll go and that's the final word"

And Rose -in sleeping suit and all her luggages, ready from day one of the negotiations - must carry to the Mazur Enterprises Jet.

Carry as in carry.

She was a sleepy sloth bear when she wanted (almost always when she was with her Baba).

Still at 10 years old.


	5. A Viper Nest

Please remember re read the previous chap, as have a minor corrections.

When I publish the next one, this probably will have a minor details, too.

* * *

The American moroi Court was like a wow place !

But for Rose... was a nothing.

Nop. Not at all a fantastic place.

Just a waste of a good space on Earth -and money, of course- . where most useful things can be made.

Like a giant Data Center, yep! Or a Particle Fusion Center or a Space Center, yes!

Not just for a group of living coward suckers (fampirs. Or Morois. OK!) who hid from the dead evil suckers (the ones her momma killed for living and was called strigois) because -well... Of course!- they (the said suckers) were totally wetting themself for the fear of being eaten.

* * *

"This... ghetto thing, how much is it cost?" asked Rose to the doorman gate guardian (not dormant yet, mind you).

He looked at her like she speaked... martian.

Then looked at Mazur and the two formal guardians with him. That was broadly smiling.

Again at Rose and scratched his head.

How do you respond to a 10 year old dhampir girl who traveled with a VIP moroi and his two mega powerful guardians? Who was she, again? A toddler guardian? Or Some kind of...

Til Mazur speaked. And all may clarify. Or not.

"I think your piggy didn't have too much to buy for the whole place, Kiz", he said to his daughter, smiling.

"But you'll lend me, right?" and move her eyelashes very quickly. Mazur continued smiling.

The guardians? Plain laughing.

"For what do you want it for?"

"And Private Space Center! We don't have one of those around" she suggested, numbers already in her mental eye.

"For the morois to go to the moon and not come back, again?" said a proud Mazur. "¿Is it a good idea, Kizim?" and look at the poor doorman guardian.

"Ok. You're my Baba Iba. And you're a moroi. I know! Maybe not all the morois... but... strigois! They hate sunlight and won't need air! They will be so happy there! Together with a few extremophiles and..." she seemed to think hard and then smiled "and tardigrades, of course!" She even applauded to herself. Proud. And then wait. And wait. And...

"¿What's a tardigrades?" aske the doorman guardian.

¡Oh, he was alive and listening, after all!

"Yessss!" High five Rose with the guardians "a tardigrade is a very special water bear, my dormant friend" explained as she was... a Nobel winner.

"¿Like a... Space polar bear?" and just then, Rose and the guardians rolled around, laughing.

Happens all the time!. Mazur just smiled. Proud.

"The Kleine Wasser-Bären, literally little water bears, are special not space ones, my friend. They are microscopic and resist in space. Just imagine!" she continued " when strigoi finally died -probably for boredom- we could colonize the facilities and install... a new brand lunar hotel, Baba!" she shaked her dada, who just smoothed his clothes.

"And... that would work because..."

"Australia was made this way, remember? And they're totally cool now! Great beaches and not too many bitches!"

"Language, Rose. Remember where we are" he sighed.

"My new Space Center, Baba?" and smirked, knowing she can't push her Baba... much

"The Master Ibrahim Mazur, his Eldest Daughter and Heiress, Miss -although The Bayan is more preferable for her- Rose Mazur and his two Primer guardians" said Pavel, the older of two guardians, to the doorman guardian.

"Their names are Pavel and Sergei, please remember" said Rose, showing who owns which name.

"Please... come in, Master and... Bayan Mazur and Guardians Pavel and Sergei" and open the gates for the very new and shiny SUV to enter there.

"Thank you! What was your name, again? Sorry, didn't hear it well!"

"Holmes, Bayan Mazur".

"¿Holmes like Connan Doyle's Holmes? Plain Holmes?"

"Ian Holmes, Bayan"

"Thanks, Ian" and she shaked his hand and smiled.

The SUV just entered, when Rose looked -really looked- around.

"So this is the other viper's nest" she said "Is there a hotel or a B&B? Or I need to go and search in the ghetto for myself?"

"I rent a house for all of us, Kiz".

Now he was... a little tired. Not of her!. But of a very spiky fatherhood (ja!).

4 years for Janine and 6 for him and they were even, right now.

But he loved her with all his soul.

"Today is the audience with Queen Tatiana, Kiz" he remembered her.

Here we go again!

"Are we in America? Right?... well... American Presidents had audiences all the time. Same for Governors. Court Justices, of course. The very ancient Queen of England and yai! Scotland had audiences from time to time... Others, normal people mind you, had... whatever they wanted to call it, from a date to a meeting or a happening... as in the funny movie about a sassenach fampir in some american portland... so... who's the woman, again? Your associate? Your anything? Whait, is she your girlfriend, Baba?!" and now, she really pushed him... around.

"Morois have a Crown King or Queen as a system of government, Kizim" why did he sounded more and more tired?

"And you... voted for this Queeny thing, right?"

"Just royals of 12 specific families, Kizim" yep, very tired.

"And we... I mean, you, the moroi in the family, isn't a royal, right?".

"I'm not a royal, Kiz," he said very... slowly. He felt this way, anyway.

* * *

They came to the... little lease house -a big Manor near the palace, I mean- and a housekeeper -a moroi one!- waited for them.

Well, she knew that Mazur would come with 3 VIPs as company.

But, when they came, she saw... Well, two very tall guardians and a girl. Dhampir.

Too young to be.. . anything, right?

"Mrs. Bates?" She acknowledged Pavel, who speaked "this is The Master Ibrahim Mazur and his eldest Daughter, Miss -The Bayan, if you please- Rose Hathaway and Mazur. Also, my cousin and workmate Sergei Glasunov and myself, Pavel Glasunov. Both The Master and Bayan Mazur need a huge space for their luggage. Bayan Mazur needs a full sunny bedroom, if you please, but very secure. For both".

"Both boys need a big bed, too" said Rose, looking at the place and to the older moroi woman, too "as dhampirs, they need sun and all the things normals like. Well, you're a moroi woman, so... our point of view needs to be explain , of course, Mrs. Bates" she smiled and took her hand "you can call me Miss Rose, if you prefer. I'm more... relax than Baba or the boys, over there. We eat a lot and everything... even greens, yuck, I know! Baba eats the same but less. And if you see momma, please remember she's scotty and like huggies, and Baba and the boys give it a go, too!"

"Ok... Miss... Rose" and was granted a full smile "a big one for everyone. Ok. The cook will ask, later, your preferences. Or you can tell me".

"Ask for everything at once, I don't mind at all. Where's my room?"

* * *

Later, after full stuffed their bellies (and right, they ate a lot and of all the kinds of dishes) Rose stretched like a kitten and fixed her clothes.

"So, we can go to see the place, Baba? Means, not the house, but the place".

"Queen Tatiana waited for me, Kizim. This meeting was made a long time ago".

"I'm dhampir for good, then!" and took a plate and stuffed it with something like... popcorns.

"You're my daughter and Heiress. You must... No. You need to go. Sooner or Later, you'll need to handle all of this in my name... Please, for your old Baba that loves you so much! Just use something nice, to go to Tatiana... Then, we can go anywhere".

"Oki Doki" and she left the room, like a young elephant in a hurry.

"You know that she's gonna choose something from the past Halloween or worse?" advice Pavel, smiling

"Indeed. But Rose is The Bayan. My daughter. And Tatiana must learn to not only tolerate her but..."

* * *

Alone in her room, she must choose according to the very delicate situation.

The alternatives were... A full Unicorn pajama set -of course with paws, tail, and hood with ears and all- or a Princess Leia Cosplay dress.

Decisions. Decisions.

Both were special and ideal for visiting a fantasy queen in her fantasy fampir world.

The fantasy was the key word. And chose... the unicorn, of course!.

So she changed clothes and went to look for her people.

* * *

"Unicorn" and a note change hands. Pavel lost this time.

"What happened with Princess Leia?" whined Pavel.

"This place happened" she said "as isn't Naboo and she isn't Amidala, but the snobest moroi ever chosen by snob morois, this is a courtesy as I'm a dhampir. So Unicorn or nothing. Could be my comfiest pajama but that's for momma, only".

* * *

The place was full as was night and they function as owls. Or bats, anyway.

Many people knew of Mazur, as he was a common visitor there, but this time, was with two -and not just one guardian- and with a dhampir girl, dressed as a unicorn?. Wait. An. Unicorn?

So they double looked. And looked. And their eyes still saw the same.

An Unicorn Dhampir Girl!

The Moroi Palace was not at all, like a Palace.

More like a big Manor.

But smaller than Professor Xavier's house.

Around where the 12 smaller Manors of the 12 Royals moroi leading families.

The Head of each family was called Prince or Princess.

And the other junior members were simply called Lord and Ladies from adulthood.

The palace doorman guardian, like that in the gates, saw them and couldn't believe his eyes.

"The Master Mazur and his eldest daughter and Heiress, The Bayan Rose Hathaway y Mazur are here to visit the Queen Tatiana, who expects them today".

The poor guardian reviewed his notebook (as in paper notebook, poor thing) and saw the audience timed for this day and hour.

"Her Majesty, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov waits for you. Do come in" and open the golden doors to the Sanctum Santorum of moroi snobbiness .

"Ah, what's your name, again?" Rose looked at the guardian who... blushed? For a 10 year old girl dressed as a unicorn?

"Cameron, Miss"

"Just Cameron as the actress or Cameron as the director?"

"Cameron... Smith, Miss, ehh, Bayan Mazur"

"Well, Guardian Cameron Smith, if you see momma over here, please send her directly to Baba's house over there, if you please?" and even show the path to the Lease Manor.

"Who?"

"The Guardian BM7 Janine Hathaway. My momma" the guardian opened his eyes and nearly popped his face. "Come to see this Queeny thing at once, Baba?

And took his arm, very elegant and politely, as a young unicorn learns how to... elegant galloping.

What she wants done, she always does in her way.

And now, the rumor would run as fire or better (worst?) as an earthquake.

The best? Was not a rumor. At All.


	6. Viper! you're a less danger than ME

Please remember re read the previous chap, as have a minor corrections.

When I publish the next one, this probably will have a minor details, too.

* * *

"Your Majesty, The Master Ibrahim Mazur and The Bayan Mazur are here" the Guardian doorman of The Queen's Chambers announced to her.

She just made a vague movement with her hand, to let them pass.

Obviously, the word Bayan didn't mean anything... yet.

Ibrahim Mazur, Rose and the boys come, and then... Tatiana's eyes were getting big, bigger, and biggest than an OVNI!

And could't recover on time... of what, you ask? jeje.

"Ibrahim" only Tatiana -one of a few that can- feeled brave enough to use his birth name.

Not many can survive it, anyway.

She even offered her hand to be greeted by, as he never -ever- made a bow to her.

"Tatiana" and he took her hand as it were... a dishcloth.

Shake it too strongly and leave it... nearly broken.

He smiled. Not, better, he smirked.

"It's been... too long. Will you stay a while?" she just kept looking at the dhampir girl.

The very one who looked so bored there!

Where and when did she see her face, before?

"As a businessman, I have to go and come back from time to time. But yes, we were due a... meeting. That's why it was scheduled, anyway. As I'm not a royal, I can't just come in whenever I want, right?"

"Yes, you're just a Master. Rules applied as always" a small victory.

As he was a son and a grandson of a royal moroi lady, he was only called Master, but... was really treated more like a Prince... or a King, anyway.

"Baba, this is the Queeny thing you need to meet, right?, and you just met her, right?, so, and let's go home, so I can change to a day clothes and see how much this whole place costs to make numbers!" and Rose moved to the door, without any of them.

"Kizim?, come and say hi to the Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, of the morois" and move to catched her hand and move her to the front of them "I'd said sorry for my Kizim, Tatiana, but that will take points of my Baba chart points".

Those foreign words means nothing to Tatiana, but the little dhampir girl means something to him... to all of them.

How to ask without being... ignorant?

"So... you're The Queeny thing of the snob morois, eh? Honestly, I expected something more like... Regal. Yup, like our Queen. Even of her respectable Ancient Age, she's a Regal one. Not... something like... you!"

And ejem was heard.

Rose looked to her Baba, who raised his eyebrow and she sighted.

And look back to Tatiana, strengthen her posture and started speaking in a very dead and flat line -as in flat live line- tone.

" Hello, How are you, How do you do, Queeny thing Tatiana of the Snob Morois, I Mean Royals!" she corrected with malice "My name is Rose Mazur, but in formal times, like now, I am The Bayan Mazur, the eldest Kizim and Heiress of The Master Mazur, nice to meeting you" and she looked at her Baba and made a small curtsey to him. Right, Baba?"

"Of all morois and dhampirs alike" corrected Tatiana, just into her game!

"Nop" Rose looked at Tatiana back and crossed her arms like a shield "Oh not so high and almighty Queeny thing! You were voted by the snob morois of just 12 snobest morois families that called themselves royals. Not simple and working moroi like Baba or Guardians like momma or dhampirs in general!"

"You're just.. Too young to understand. Rose, you just said?"

"OH! you're way older than I believed! You're already deaf, poor you!"

"Just... yes, I heard you well. Is your name, rings me a bell"

"Now I'm a bell to you?, I'm a coo, now?" and imitated her momma so well, with the accent and gestures even, that the bell ringed to Queen Tatiana!

"What had you done, Ibrahim Mazur!" she even stood up and descended from her high and over decorated chair.

"Baba and Momma made me after kissing and stuff... down their Lord and Lady parts" she just... whispered to the Queen... while... showing the way to her Baba's... Lord parts?

"That scotish red hair Hellkat of a Guardian!"

"We scots prefer Ginger, as we please. Is my momma here, anyway?"

"The Guardian Janine... Hathaway? ". Tatiana blinked, as to clear her spooky mind.

Or just the image that crawled into.

"No idea. Guardians coming and going, Rose" said, while coming back to her chair.

Of course, to put distance between herself and... that girl.

"I didn't see you around, with your daughter, Ibrahim" Tatiana knew she could use the right word, now.

"Oh!, you know, as I don't have much economic interest in here, I won't stay long. So I prefered traveled with my Kiz all around, and let her be in any local school we could get"

"I get it. That's why you're here dressed as... as...?"

"Not an ass, mind you! But with my very comfy unicorn pajama set. It was a Xmas gift for my boys over there" he showed the Guardians "and as is still Xmas... wait! Is it still Xmas here or have a special calendar like an Aquelarre or use the moon cycles?". She -even- opened her eyes wide.

"I see you're more like your father than your mother in a modal manner... shame. With her as tutor, you could even become a decent Guardian, one day" and looked to Mazur, with all the arrogance her supposed position gave her.

"No. Bad momma left me at a wee 4! She showed her... the finger! and then, three more. A four. Of course "in Mountain City. She always prefers kill monsters for living and moroi sitting things like you as a hobby"

"You were in St Vladimir, before!" almost cried Tatiana, an idea fast in her cunning mind.

"An sperm of time, really"

"Your momma can say it wasn't as little or in the first time, Kiz" smiled Mazur and Tatiana almost became green.

"Why did your mother take you out of there? St Vladimir, I mean"

"Baba took me out. Not her, you dolt!"

"If your father is around... maybe it will be good for you to come back, right?".

"I'm not a royal snob moroi doll for you to move around. I am dhampir. And I have a Baba and a momma who will choose a good or best or the bestest place for me. You're nothing more like a queeny thing. I won't accept anything from you. Once upon a time, two wee kids accepted sweets from a woman like you... right?"

."You win, for now, Rose. But I'm the Queen and an adult. This conversation is not over. You may go... free, for now. Ibrahim? I hope you stay here... at least for all XMas time, right?"

"Will see, queeny thing. Will see. And remember... we are not amused" said Rose, instead and took her Baba and their boys, and left the room

* * *

The Queeny thing or just plain Queen Tatiana was a Queen for a long time in moroi standards, thanks for her contacts and influence.

As descended from the last King Ivashkov, and a daughter of the late Prince Ivashkov, Tatiana had learned the ropes from her early years.

St. Vladimir was part of the control she handled with an iron glove.

It was the closest Academy, the most prestiged and with more royal morois of all royal families, and in there were educated Princes, Princess and their closed families.

Tatiana reviewed -year after year, an habit learnt from former Queen Ekaterina- the royal moroi postulants list, and handpicked the best to go to St Vladimir and the others just were left in the general system, to be distributed for all the other lesser Academies.

Never in all her life put -at least- an ounce of attention to the dhampirs postulations... or maybe, she could place Rose on time!.

And that makes her piss off!.

So it was a personal goal to send Rose back to St. Vladimir and she would ask the Principal Kirova to keep a closed eye on her.

As a known dhampir daughter of a Master -means the son of a lady moroi- Rose had a royal lady moroi as a known grandmother. Which one? Was the very heart of the question.

That thing -having a responsible moroi father - must be important, in more ways than other! It could change so many things in the future, and speaks volumes in the present!

* * *

"Call Croft" told her royal junior Assistant, a Mz from her own royal family (the eldest daughter of a distant cousin and a commoner, but a rich man... some said Tatiana sold her junior assistant's mother to him, who was a Mazur associate, once) "I need him as in now. Or best, yesterday!"

Hans Croft -General Captain of the Guardians all over- just came in a few minutes time.

It wasn't as he was in another State or even Town!

"Croft, do come in. Please sit (so modern! Right! She needed him as an ally all the time) I need to know if the Guardian Hathaway, Janine is her name, is in the Court, right now?"

Croft reviewed his tablet (now something a little more.. modern!) and sighed.

What did Janine, this time? Last time was... yes.

Her known romance with the -then Mazur Jr, just a son of a moroi Lady... something with the ultra everything Master Mazur, Sr (another son of a Lady something with another... and so on).

"Guardian Janine Hathaway (there were a few Hathaways, here and there) will be coming during New Year's time, escorting his charge to the festivities. Lord Antony Szeslky is due in the next hours, a day, the most".

"I need you to keep Hathaway here or around... the most you can, even without her approval or her knowing the fact... How's your communication with St. Vladimir's Capitan?"

"Capitan Alberta Petrova calls me once a month and mail me every week, as usual with Academy's Captains, your Majesty"

"Perfect... this next term, an exceptional dhampir girl. Hathaway's daughter... the one she had with Ibrahim Mazur" she almost spayed billis " will be coming back...to St Vladimir. Ibrahim is her tutor and traveled with her, so I presume the girl knows some languages and different kinds of schools all around".

"How this... girl must be treated, your Majesty?"

"I presume... She has her preferences and will make sure all of us will know them and accept them. Is a strong will girl for sure. Growing with Ibrahim, probably she was treated like a Princess. Heck, she acts like a Crown Princess right now!. I just... want Capitain Petrova to keep both eyes on her, all the time. And while she is doing it, you'll keep her mother around, and if she's around, the girl will stay... at least for a while... you know the politics the Mazur family have, right?"

"Buying the Ladies is what is called"

"Right. It could be. It could be not. But there are so many Ladies in the outskirts of their families, without money and connections and the Mazur are so... everything!. Perfect match. Almost all are Masters or Mz and now we have this little girl. A daughter of an active guardian and a Mazur.."

"She needs to be treated like a Mz, then" if you want to spell it that way...

" Oh! She's already called Bayan and that must mean something, Croft!"

"The... Bayan, your Majesty?"

"Yes! Means?"

"The Bayan is like the Britain Royal Princess or the Madame Royale of French Monarchy. Means the Eldest Daughter of a... King or Queen. But, between the people Mazur comes... means a lot of more. It means she's not also the first born daughter, and is an Heiress. An Heiress Presumptive . The Bayan means something like... The Crown Heiress".

Just silence came now. The silence before the death. The silence before a scream of fear.

* * *

Next one to come was The Princess Ariana Szelsky, whose brother was Janine's charge. Oh Oh.

As the leading one of her family, Ariana (well, his primary Guardian, of course) handles the group of Szelsky Guardians and their assignments.

"Dear Ariana, thank you for coming for tea" and offered her a cuppa.

She took it very carefully.

The Ivashkov family was known in the past for... handled poisons.

"Is... your brother with good health? Your family and relatives are fine?"

"Perfectly, thank you" and simulated drinking at least a drop.

Hope the antipoison works fine.

"Is Anthony at home, right now?"

"Just landing today" another sip. Or something that looks like.

"Oh! funny he comes right now! He's never around, anymore. Our Library feels so lonely without his... work in it... perhaps... he could dedicate a little time to it? A semester would be so lovely! And we paid for his time and services, of course!. His Guardians can stay here, too. There's always something or another to do for them!"

"Tony has only a Guardian, your Majesty".

"Oh! Is that uncommon?"

"Guardian Hathaway is a very capable woman. A BM7 since years ago".

"ehem, she could or could she not?" Tatiana took a tablet and clicked in some tabs, and smirked "You know that Guardian Schoeremberg plans an upgrade to the BM system, right? The best of the best will qualify for... and your... brother's Guardian's name is not in his list... shame. Really. But... a simple recommendation to Croft... by me... as compensation for her to stay while your brother helps us with the Moroi Library, would resolve all the matters, what do you think?" and she took a real sip of his cup.

"Sounds about right, your Majesty...for Tony to stay here... at least a semester, he's so... like a bird, flying for the world!"

"And, of course, we provide your brother's Guardian's daughter with an enrollment in St Vladimir's Academy. So mother and daughter can stay closed, of course! That's perfect for all of you, right? Your brother, his Guardian, and his Guardian's daughter "

"I guess my brother's Guardian will be happy having her daughter around " another fake sip. Showing nothing. Not a surprise nor a knowledge.

"Oh!, but she needs to convince her daughter's father. I'm afraid Ibrahim is very attached to his daughter. But, as his business keeps him around here many months a year.. And that could teach the girl some of our uses and society rules... as a young girl, she cannot come and go anywhere using a unicornio pajama!"

"Oh", thought the Princess,processing very fast all the information, without showing anything.

The Guardian, -a red hair woman with an extraordinary work ethics, called Janine and nicknamed HellKat-, had a daughter with the Queen's favourite, -Mazur-, and that is having her very upset!

But the Queen wanted the girl closed -not to her mother or father- but to her!

To manipulate, of course. And through her, the father.

"Could you imagine the opportunity for all other girls in St Vladimir, dear Ariana? Seen Rose, the daughter of an active BM7 guardian! They could wish to become like the mother of this girl! Remember before our time here, it was very common for dhampir women to be active Guardians? Their children had their own status in their schools... there were full families of Guardians!"

"And we betrayed them, also" said the Princess, taking a biscuit and looking for all it angles and then, bite it "so, women had to chose, and many chose become a mothers, and only boys became Guardians"

"But... if we use the old standards, Rose Mazur could have the highest ranks between dhampir children..."

"Not a good idea, I'm afraid. As she is -I think- the only one that we know, other children will hate her and both parents will take her out... forever, from St. Vladimir"

"I just want the retired Guardians to send their children to the Academies and they to come back to the field work! If this... Janine Hathaway could, all could!"

"But the girl has a known father, right? Someone who... also pays for her and releases the mother to become... one of the best around".

"All people have a father, the matter is... not all moroi father's want to help their dhampir children, my dear! You know Ibrahim. He's not... father material but results just fine... the question is... can the Szelsky that fathered dhampir children be responsible for them? We can make an example of that!

"And the Ivashkov' men , of course. You're the Queen. Our Queen, right? If yours made it, mine will surely follow!


	7. Here Comes the Queen Bee!

Please remember re read the previous chap, as have a minor corrections.

When I publish the next one, this probably will have a minor details, too.

* * *

The very fountain of gossip was the Guardians and to them (her own) was Ariana to know the truth about.

Happened that Mazur was seen this very day, walking with a dhampir girl... dressed as a unicorn!

And together they come to visit the Queen.

A moroi houskeeper commented to her dhampir personnel that the Mazur group -him, the girl and both guardians- come to the Manor she administered.

She -the girl- was called Bayan or something like that.

Hear. Hear.

As his brother just arrived at Court this very day, she needed to speak as soon as possible with him!

She needed to know, right now!

* * *

Together, with a real cuppa (this time) and some biscuits, she told her brother the... offer made by the Queen herself.

"Is that for real?" he asked "Queen T wants me... here for a whole semester? And be paid for? Why! Morois aren't specially history lovers, my dear".

"I'm afraid you're not the reason. You're the tool. A very expensive one, I dare say!"

"Tool for...?"

"Keep your guardian here for the same period, I think"

"Keep Janine here, for?"

"Well... your Guardian has a child, a girl. And dear Tatiana wants your Guardian around so the girl would be here, too" ans sip her cuppa, looking through her eyelashes.

"But Rose's in St Basil! I don't understand, then... What with the little Rose, anyway? Sure you hear well? Rose's a private matter".

"The little girl has a known father, too. That's the matter to Tatiana!" another sip and a biscuit dip into, too. Her brother looked at her like she grew a second... or more heads! "Did Janine never tell you about it?"

"Irrelevant. I knew about Rose, of course. That she was at St. Basil since she was 4 years and Janine visited... from time to time. So... this known moroi is the real matter, for what? Is a... Ivashkov? Some of her useless nephews!, right? "

"Not right. The girl's father is Mazur. And not only he knows about his daughter, he is the Tutor!"

"Ok. Janine's little girl's dad is Mazur. Abe, I guess. And now Queen T is bunkers about. Ok. Why? Out of sight out of mind I would say"

"She wants Rose in St Vladimir... again. To control Mazur, of course. And for that... both parents must be... around... and Mazur is not easily to control. Must be the mother.."

"And there is where I'm coming" murmured his brother, sipping, too "At least, Janine could stay closer to Rose"

"Don't think so. Tatiana wants your guardian in Guardian Schoerember's program"

"But that's very good! I mean, only a handful of the best ones could apply and she was refused... because I'm not a... you know. A Prince or a Consort! And it was Queen T's idea? Really? Transform Janine in a superb Guardian?"

"To transform her into her poster girl? Of course!"

"And Rose is the instrument to, right? If a moroi helps their brod the mother can become a full time Guardian. Machiavellian, I know. But won't work, anyway. Moroi men -many of them- are just spupid arseholes"

"Well, not Mazur, anyway. His daughter was exactly what he needed to get Tatiana nuts! The best xmas gift ever, if you asked me! And you need to tell her, your Guardian. And I want to know the girl beforehand Tatiana's madness makes a boom!. Something in her made Tatiana nuts and that was highly unusual to see!"

* * *

Janine was just coming to the house from a gym when her charge called her.

So she went, unguarded, to find him with his sister, both enjoying a cuppa and biscuits.

"Milord? You called?"

"Just sit, girl. Ariana doesn't care, anyway. Take a cuppa" he poured a cuppa for her and Ariana offered a biscuit. Janine took both "direct to the point, I guess" he murmured. Janine looked through her eyelashes to them. "Ariana was called for Queen T as in urgently. She wanted us -you and me, both- here for a semester. Well, she said my humble me, but 'I Ain't important in her ecuacion... Your girl visited her... with her father. And, as Chilean folk would say, she has a _soponcio_!"

"Rose and... his dad are here, in Court I mean?" She sipped her tea.

"Tatiana wants your daughter in St Vladimir, so she can control Mazur, of course" completed Ariana, looking at Janine "so she offered... the moroi Library for my brother and... a place in the Guardian Schoerember's BM's program for you... for a semester. At least"

"Oh. That's... really nice of her, I'd said. Rose ends the Primary this Term and -although St Basil is a good opcion- Always thought St Vladimir the best for her. Now I have the ways!" she smiled.

"Why, I need to ask, you allow her to go so far, then? What happened!" asked Ariana.

"Oh! Ibrahim happened, your Highness" she sighed.

"You first named him!" Ariana seemed surprised. "That's... unusual".

"Is his name"

"Well, that's a surprise. I mean, not too many can do it... without being... in risk to disappear... you know" Ariana smirked. "By the way, they visited her, Tatiana I mean. And she's still shocked. Your girl must be quite... a surprise for her"

"What...was this time?".

"I'm afraid she was dressed as an unicorn to visit her" both siblings look at Janine, trying to imagine her -or a mini her- dress as an unicorn. They were nearly rolling laughing.

"Well, at least, is her ticket to be back at St Vladimir. Surely Ibrahim will scold her... and gives her anything she wants, too!" she sights and sipped, again.

Motherhood was not her cuppa, really.

"It must be so difficult for you to talk about custody, right?" asked Ariana.

Oh! She wants the full story beforehand!

"At first... Ibrahim didn't know of her. I never told him I was pregnant" she started "She grew for a little time in Wales, where I had my first charge. After the nearly fossil moroi passed away, I was sent back to Court, to his Lordship" she made a little bow to Ariana's brother "and I went directly to St Vladimir, where they would receive Rose, a wee thing of just four years"

"But he didn't know her yet, right? Rose was 7 in St Basil, so..." pressed Ariana's brother.

"No. Never told him. But Rose discovered by leafing in private St Vladimir's records and went directly to call him... to the driveway!"

"Rose, your 4 year old little daughter, just went to call his father... to the driveway? Alone?" Ariana nearly dropped her cuppa... of excitement.

"Alone, with just a piece of paper with his phone number in it"

"Such a spirit!" murmured Ariana

"Is all him, believe me, your Highness" said Janine " she always was like him. Since day one... and when he went for her... well... they just fit"

"Zmey and Zmeyette" said Ariana, taking another biscuit "and now, she's an unicorn. In all ways!"

* * *

Janine went to ask around for the flashiest and biggest house for a lease around the Palace.

As she knew Mazur, that would be the best shot. And it was, clearly!.

So she dressed nicely, and went to see them. Directly.

Knocked on the door and waited. A moroi woman opened the door.

"Hello, I'm here to see my daughter, Rose" better go directly to the point.

"Of course!, please come in. _The Master and Miss Rose_ are dining, right now. I will inform them, right now" and she let her pass to the foyer.

Not a minute later, Sergei came to look for her.

"We think you would come as in today... Rose made the cook prepare Huggies and your plate is the last to stand... please, come or there won't be dessert for anyone. Is Rose's favourite triple chocolate cake. The very one with mousse. You know the one!"

"The french one? Marie Antoinette is called, right?"

"Goes as Mz Rose triple chocolate cake around. And so will stick!"

* * *

Janine was served her huggies for Mrs. Bates, while the others had servings of other dishes.

While she ate it with pleasure, she could observe her daughter's good health and... appetitive.

Ibrahim was looking good, too.

The boys? Always good. Well cared, of course.

Although Sergei was like Ibrahim's free agent, he acted as Guardian when needed.

Especially if Rose went to a human school.

Now that she went to St Basil, he could move around, doing only what Ibrahim knew.

The three layer chocolate cake was a dream.

And even Ibrahim sights in pleasure at its rich flavor, with even a full sized dhampir portion.

After the coffee (Rose had an herbal tea, as wasn't friend of coffee) all the adults went to the private drawing room. Rose was in her room doing ... only Rose knew.

It was time to speak.

* * *

"Janie, my dear, is a pleasure, as always" and ibrahim took her hand to guide her to the sofa.

"Rose looks fine, and healthy... is she... happy in Siberia, St Basil, I mean?"

"She is... They offered me to up her to the next level and she chose not to. Is comfortable in her class, right now. Finally comfortable... Although I don't know if she stays for Intermediate School. My business will take me far from Rusia for at least... a year. Perhaps two. Is a... spiky matter, right now".

"Not yet, right? I mean, to leave St Basil".

"Oh no! She needs to finish this term there, at least, and then, to validate her classes in the human system. Is a lot of work for all of us".

"So... her qualifications continue to be... I guess they are. She's brilliant, right?"

"She's still a girl, Janine. Sometimes, fatherhood is just a whole dark hole for me, as were for you. I'm afraid when puberty kicks she will be a nightmare for all... bossy, strong willed, charming..."

"Not this C word again!" groaned both guardians and Mazur looked... pained?.

"What is happening here?" Janine came in full momma bear and when she started...

"She's in the age of princesses and unicorns and mermaids and Princes Charming" explain Ibrahim, after the other boys look at him... desperly.

"Who's the boy, then? The Prince Charming?".

"His name is Dimitri. Is the 17 year old brother of her friend Vika. He goes in Secondary at St Basil but Galina trains him already"

"17 years! But Rose is just...!"

"They're not a couple, Janie!" almost screamed Mazur "she just... dreams of him. Ok? She wants him in a very childish way. Asked even for him as an escort to come here, but of course..."

"As he isn't here, she must be ballistic against all of you!" she assumed.

"Well... after Rose went to his grandma's garden and poured all my... blood's bag into the plants and offered her own for a price..."

"You didn't!"

"I'm his Baba, Janie. Of course I didn't. Finally, we made an agreement. Rose will be coming back to the Belikovas before the start of the spring term"

"A compensation, I see"

"Agreement if you please. Is still our daughter we're speaking about. Not the Bratvia, for Gods' Sake!"

* * *

Rose had her own world in the house -as in all the houses her Baba stayed (where he lived, anyway?)- and that's where Janine went, after the conversation with Mazur, in which she avoided the St Vladimir topic.

Because if Rose didn't want to. The Queen B### would never win.

This time, Rose used another of her favourite pijamas, a mermaid suit with a fluffy tail and a algae tiara with water pearls.

Half sit and half relaxing, she waited for her momma to come to her. To her Queendom (Not a kingdom as she was a girl and not a boy).

"Momma!" she called her and made her sit in the same... throne? Like sofa."I have something for you. Is not much, mind you! But you never accept too much, even for me... Look!"

The love for her momma was a unique precious stone that Mazur always worked around.

And thanks for that, now shined better than the Koh Ih Noor.

"I... I didn't bring something, my love. I'm sorry... I thought we'll see each other in summer, not this time of the year".

"And I'm asking because... No! I'm not asking, just for you!" Here comes the bear hug.

At 10 years, Rose was stronger than she looked.

"You know there isn't much that I have," said Janine, opening her heart, finally "My own... family rejected me for choosing to be a Guardian. I've been protecting you from them, too. I never spoke about you and I think it is time to do it, if you want. No more silence in between us. I'll try to... be more open. I promise"

"It will be good for our family, momma. Now is the time of this!" and put in her wrist a...leather twine-like bracelet? "I had this model in one of the old books from England and I thought...it was perfect for you. Is a celtic braid and the silver was... how they said? Blessed? Something like that... Babushka Belikova asked a moroi relative of her to... did something like a blessing. Baba put his, too... They said... is like an anthem. Will bring your back to me... as safe as if possible... It was... forge with a drop of my blood and hair... And if you open it you will find a lock of my hair, too. Entwined with yours... and Baba. Our family. Protecting you".

Janine loved her daughter with all her heart. Blessed every nanosecond she had her, even in the most difficult moment.

And here she made a promise to always come back to her and protect her... even for herself.

She will survive or perish protecting her.

The best, not, the real gift a guardian could give to their children. To her daughter.

"Queen Tatiana offered me to stay and be formed by Arthur. My charge will stay, too"

"You know she's using you, right?"

"Of course. She never liked me, before. Now? She probably would feed to the strigoi if she could!"

"What's the price she is asking for, momma? Marrying Baba?"

"St Vladimir"

"She wants Baba to buy it? Really?"

"No, For you to go back to St Vladimir"

"Ah. Sure, with her bat like things... once one of those horrible batlings said I was to be dumped and a school teacher treat to using me as a torch"

"Things would be different now, my love" Janine insisted. She really wanted her there.

"Yeah, I have Baba. But other children won't... in Baia, one of those bat-like things -the snob ones, mind you- nearly killed Vika, her mom and sisters with his fists and bitings. He was a cantankerous bat before, but this day... he was a murder bat like thing".

"The royal parent of her friend" Ibrahim heard and came with chocolate milks for all. "Her friend could come to St Basil and Rose made them call me. Well, Sergei was around, anyway. So he called me and we went to Mrs Belikova to speak and knew the name of the bat like-thing. I set that thing straight. He wouldn't go around, anymore. As in... Forever. And couldn't go to gossip to his Prince or the Queeny thing, too. End of the topic. He was a coward, after all. And need a serious change of pampers, too".

"A royal moroi? That's so dangerous, you know!"

" The way the Belikovas were left for that thing was dangerous, momma" said Rose, sipping her chocolate milk "nearly dead. Vika... was the worst. He deserved, momma"

For Janine it was an obvious thing that Rose' s pain and hatred could provoke something worse than a nuclear bomb, because of the chain reaction of her feelings.

* * *

the three layer chocolate cake has dark, white and a very yummy mousse of... yes! chocolate. Here is called Maria Antonieta


	8. Alien, the Discord rider

On boxing day -a day after XMas day- Queen Tatiana planned to have a small and private meeting .

An usual thing for her and just for her closest allies and the VIP morois -royals and commoners- alike.

Just... to mingle or so she said.

The over decorated invitation came to Mazur Manor just a few days after they visited her.

At first, Rose discarded it for what it was -a trap-, but her Baba insisted.

And the best? Rose could choose the best outfit for the day!

So Rose and her mother spent the very XMas day choosing it, from the... generous selection or Rose's outfits.

* * *

"Brave, maybe?" suggested Janine, getting her hopes high.

"Too regal. But I chose her if that thing wants me to marry some of her ass things, I promise!"

"Well, no... Moana?"

"With Baba as Maui? No, he won't " sighted Rose "wait, I've got it! this, of course! And even I can simulate a real pistol in my clothes!"

"Rose..."

"Ok! The one that makes bang!" ahd raised her hands, surrendered.

"Ok, with the bang! pistol and all" accepted Janine, smirking.

* * *

"Announcing _The Master Mazur and The Bayan Mazur_" nearly screamed the pomposus man inside the front room.

His job was just that. Announcing the incoming ones.

"And here comes... The _Princess Leia _?" and some (the younger, most probably) double check the dhampir girl that was by the hand of the one -and only- Mazur (fortunately!)

"Night to owls" (if they understood, they said nothing) "My beautiful Kizim was just accesoring her... outfit for tonight! Not all the days she could dress as a Princess, you know!"

Ok. Clearly that was a girl costume... in some place or another. All made a little bow with their heads, just to indicated the Mazur that it was crystal clear (although it wasn't for most of them)

"Say hello to all these people, Kizim. You know how"

" Hello, How are you? How do you do?, Morois and Snob Morois, and Royals Snob Morois. My name is Rose Hathaway and Mazur, but in formal times, like now, I am _The Bayan Mazur_, the eldest _Kizim and Heiress_ of _The Master Mazur_, nice to meeting to all of you" and she looked at her Baba and made a small curtsey, just to him

"Don't forget to greet the hostess, Kizim"

"Right... Hello, How are you, How do you do Queeny thing Tatiana".

Many people spilled their beverages and some needed to hide their smiles and smirked.

Tatiana tried to keep her composure. And failed.

And this time, it wasn't her fault!.

Rose looked around, bored.

But in an instant, all the world changed as the nuclear bomb made a... bang!

"You! The very wasted space in the universe! What are you doing here, scumest of the moroi!" and her hand was -very dangerously- to her pistol. Yeah. The very one that sounded bang!.

Mazur kept her daughter's hand... safed. For now.

"This little girl measured him very well" one moroi murmured to another, and many smirked.

Randall Ivashkov paled and cowered behind his brother, the very Prince Ivashkov.

Tatiana looked through her -false- eyelashes.

So little Rose knew the good for nothing youngest son of her own brother.

When and how, was the matter.

"Randall, Ibrahim and... Rose, please. Come to my private rooms. To All my guests, please enjoy the meeting. We will come... soon".

* * *

"Start speaking, Rose" said Tatiana, sitting in a very over-decorated and looking-regal chair.

"This... moroi thing almost killed my friend Vika, her sisters and her mom... My Baba told him to stay as far as possible from all of us... And here it is!" she raised both hands in a gesture that said _why, oh Lord!_

"I am far from them" murmured the moroi thing, Randall.

"Shut up you scum!" and he... shut his mouth. "We are speaking and not to you, clear?, just move your head to say yes or not. Not a pip, cuac, guau, miau or nothing! coward, space wasted!. Ok. I'll explain to you, Tatiana. This... thing" and she pushed him... hard, just to make her point "is the father of my friend Vika, her sisters and DMitri... my friend was with sick days at home and this... scum came... hit them all after nearly drinking them dry! Sonja nearly lost her baby boy, Pavel is his name. Vika -with the help of her sisters- escaped to St Basil and told me. I made them called Baba and..."

"My boy Sergei was in Russia so he called me and we went just for a chat... I made it very clear that I didn't want to see his face... anymore in anyplace. A.N.Y. And... here it comes! Just in front of us, begging for the punishment I... postergated... just for the kindness of my heart to my kind... the offers still stand, Randall. Been left in a desert or to the hungry bears that search for food after winter. You can choose".

"He's... and Ivashkov" said Tatiana, just to see... what would happen. Nothing more.

"So?" said Rose

"I am Tatiana Ivashkov, Rose. Did you know that?" Tatiana was losing the little patience she had.

"So, you're saying this scum is from your family? And of course, you want us to recycle the air and space he wastes, right?" and her hand was, again, for her bang! pistol.

"Randall? Something to say about? Defend yourself, man! Always behind your brother and me!".

"I have... four... dhampir children... yes... Olena Belikova is the name of their mother. From Baia. Yes!, ok? I was drunk when I came there and... my hand is like an ax, you know"

"Ax are more animated than you, scum!" Spit Rose "you nearly killed them all. If you just had a thought of them, less that a look or bait your eyelashes, I promise strigoi would be the least of your occupations. Ivashkov or not. Clear?" said Rose, impersonating her mother and picking at her fingernails. "Tatiana, what's that thing over there for you? You want to keep it... whole or... chop around?"

"What would you ask to spare his life?" Oh, Tatiana!

That's not a good idea. Mazurs were masters of negotiation.

And Rose... was the worst! So little! So young! So... letal!

"Depending on what is the value to you, Tatiana" and Rose looked directly into the eyes.

Well, took her from the coat and brough Tatiana to her eye level.

"He... was... dear to my late father and brother. In their memory, I would like to keep Randall... alive. Just! Hear your conditions. Let's say I accept to negotiate with you... for his life".

"As I'm magnanimus... he could keep what is his. Means no hand me down money or places to stay, no commission if he isn't working. If he had the money to travel to hit women, then he has a lot!"

Tatiana smiled like a cat. Beautiful idea! And the perfect reason to do it. Spared his life.

"I promise. It will be in this way for now... and forever. What's next?"

"Second. No more Russia. I would like the Earth, but.. Is still early in humanity to send scum like him to the Moon without coming back!"

"Randall won't travel to Russia anymore, right, Randall?" he accepted. Just moving his head.

"Third. From his real money, he will pay the schools of Vika and DMitri..." Randall tried to pip "Randall! What I said of speaking! You never paid for or you think, really, that Academies are for free, really?" and she looked at Tatiana with her eyebrows very up to her hairline.

"But I will be penniless!" whined Randall.

"Then... you need to go back in time and take your useless thing off Olena Belikova. No! The useless moroi used her useless thing to mate and after, to hit them!" the adults in the room... just... blinked.

Well. Tatiana and Randall. Mazur was very... cool with.

" . Pay. For his last two children. I myself will see that the payments will be done, Rose" and Tatiana really smirked. But to Randall!

Oh, this girl was really a cunning little thing and she wanted by her side... as in forever! Shame was a dhampir. Or Adrian...

"DMitri is proud of his roots, as he must. So, if he doesn't accept, you will put the payment in a russian account for him to use as he pleases since his 18 years. Remember is for The. Whole. Year"

Tatiana made mental calculations, based on what she knew.

Randall trust fund would be... a little diminished when the Belikova girl -if she was Rose's age- left the... Academy, she said? Interesting.

He would have some hundreds of thousands of dollars left to live... for the rest of his useless life, at least he worked. Funny idea.

"Four. I want him to pay for the full education of his grandson Pavel Belivov".

"No. Isn't Randall responsibility, Rose"

"He nearly killed him, Tatiana".

"Not. Is my last word, but... I can make... amendment to this idea... if..."

"You want me to compensate... it? To This Ivashkov thing?".

"To me. It's me who needs to negotiate with The Prince Ivashkov for Randall's trust fund".

"So? What is the thing you are desperly to get... from me, Ma'am?"

"You will be back to St Vladimir and graduate from there"

"Till the start of Secondary" said Rose.

"Till graduation, Rose".

"So... for every plus year you want me there, I could... Send you parts of this thing as a XMas gift to you, right? He will have so little money that will need so little of itself to abuse it!"

"The first three points you said I'm accepting totally. He will be nearly penniless if he paid for his grandson, but if you go to St Vladimir back and graduate there... His grandson will be covered. I promise. Even if Randall's money is extinct. Life is not fair and you know that. Life for a life. Education for education. Yours for his little grandson".

Rose closed her eyes to concentrate on her next movement.

As she didn't care before how much money it was in stakes, now needed clearance of.

She knew the dhampir's Academy' fees, of course.

As dhampirs end like her momma, the difference would be paid... after they were dead, as many had no living relatives to get the last payments.

That the darkness of this insane system. It was called... a donation.

To help the newbies. But it was never this way.

Then, the Queen Cobra (yep, is a girl, not a boy, remember?) opened her eyes barely to a slot, smirked and moved around... and Tatiana really feared for her life.

"Randall is who needs to compensate me, then. Is his life, after all. The compensation will save his neck of my hands and will ensure you I will be.. In St Vladimir this next term, right?"

"He... will compensate whatever you want, Rose" and Randall moved the head very... enthusiastic to accept.

"So he will pay to St Vladimir for every year I will be there. A Bayan's rescue if you please. In one pay. Without asking for discounts. In this way. As I will be there, I won't be after his sorry ?"

"Right" Pip Randall and Tatiana smiled.

Oh, she would not pay for it, just great! What a lovely little girl!

Mazur analyzed, too.

He paid for her Schools, and St Basil was not the expensive one.

He even created a trust fund to be sure that payment never missed. He made his bank accounts' manager put in the trust fund the whole payment for Rose's education. Starting with Nursery School. Ending with Secondary School... In The next 7 year, the trust fund will grow, right? No.

This money was Rose's. It was her birth right.

The Master Mazur SR. did the same to his son, Ibrahim. His father made the same. And so on.

And the money left was a gift to start a good life, invested or else.

Rose could ask for part of the money to start the new Academy.

It was hers to use... in her new school, of course!

Very clever, his Kizim. She was growing.

Tatiana analysed other matters, too.

Morois law. Royal moroi's law. Oh! Clever, clever girl! Cunning girl!

Moroi trust funds can only be inherited for... families. Children were always a priority.

And, in the moment Randall paid the Academies, he would need to establish... that he's the parent of them.

Means. They are his children.

So... all Randall's left money will go to them!. Clever girl!

"As Randall will pay for his children and... grandson, Pavel you said, that means he will... accept them as his. Legally. And that means for him... to change his will to favour his four children and their families, first".

"Aye, Tatiana"

"And you, my dear, will go to St Vladimir in fall term. You will enjoy your time there, for sure. And, of course, you will come here to visit me, right?."

"If you don't push me with that, we will be the bestest friend ever, Tatiana. But if you... touch the topic before this very day... your guarantee, means this thing, will be... smote. As an... entertaining" and, as fast as a cobra, she took out her pistol and made the bang!. The little flag-like thing appeared and nearly made both Tatiana and Randall to die of a stroke. . "And after... I will feed him to the bears, for all the world, starting with this place, Clear?"

"Randall and I will respect the deal, Bayan Mazur" she smiled, this time, for real.

"And, as you want me there for a reason, I want a little sweet nothing... for you..."

"And what I can do for you, my dear Bayan Mazur?"

"I will write something and you will sign, just to grant me a full pardon for past actions! And maybe some presents and future, of course"

"What did you do, Rose?"

"At four, I hit one of you silly little royal moroi girls. She said I was rubbish. A Schoolteacher tried to burn me alive after I called her a witch. Not the b### word! I hit so many! And if they bother me, I will hit, again!"

"Of course, I understand, Rose. Just... let me see, Oh, yes! I will give you paper from my own household. Wait a minute!"

Tatiana really thought it was all that Rose could do?, silly of her.

Minutes later, Rose had a whole counterfoil of Tatiana's finery.

Mazur passed her his fountain pen and Rose started to write.

Many rococo flanges later, Rose had finished... her masterpiece.

Mazur read over her shoulder. And smirked to himself. Really? How clever!

Rose standed up and went to Tatiana. And passed her the document.

"What is this? Is it English, right?" poor, poor Tatiana.

All the money of morois... none the education it can buy.

"Oh! Just a french style . I learnt in french classes, once. Sounds very cool and, yes, can give a pardon for the... past, present and future... ehem... mistakes of the user".

Tatiana just smiled.

Rose was just 10 years old.

A spoiled little girl with a rich daddy.

Insults and hits? Nothing of importance.

So Tatiana signed it. With total confidence.

10 year old girls lost things... all the time. Broken things all the time. They were children, after all!

Making Rose happy only needed a sign. And to be... cool, Tatiana added..

_For the rest of my Period as a Queen. Tatiana R._

Rose smiled. Really smiled.

Tatiana had allowed her to leave St Vladimir any time soon, if she pleases.

* * *

"Le Trois Mousquetaires, eh?", said Mazur, after they left the palace.

He already secured the document inside his safe.

"As I thought, she isn't adept to read classics. Shame. She will avoid... a future migrain"

* * *

Tatiana never had french classes in her life. Didn't like the sound of the language.

So... flourish for her taste.

And for that, never could read the Dumas' words

_C'est par mon ordre et pour le bien de État que le porteur du présent a fait ce qu'il a fait_.

Those Cardinal R' s written words allowed D'Artagnan to escape prison for killing Lady Winter.

The Cardinal's spy.

And to Rose? they would allow her to do so many things more!.

* * *

Janine and Mazur knew that this negotiation would continue with them.

But, as St Vladimir was like a Viper's nest... It would surely be ruled by the Queen Cobra, herself.


End file.
